Resident Evil 4: The Final Chapter
by Sharley Keen
Summary: A one-shot of the final battle between Saddler and Leon... however, something goes horribly wrong.


Leon, nervous as hell, pushed six more rounds into the Broken Butterfly. The elevator moved quickly, but for his adrenaline-fueled brain, almost painstakingly slow. He waited, cursing at his lack of speed, until the elevator stopped at the very top of the shaft. He ran out to scope out the area, and then he saw her—hanging limply from some rope.

It was Ada.

"Ada!" Leon yelled, but a moving object out if the corner of his eye distracted him. Leon turned to see the obstruction, and there stood Osmond Saddler, weird tentacle staff in hand, walking menacingly toward him. Saddler raised his hand, trying again to control Leon's plagas as he had before, in the warehouse. Leon knew a secret that Saddler did not, however—that the plagas had been removed from both he and Ashley. So, Leon smiled smugly at Saddler, taking a cocky step forward. Saddler grunted in confusion. Taking a step back.

Leon kept his stance, "Better try a new trick, 'cause that one's gettin' old," he said, and then, quick as lightning, he acted. Drawing his knife, he threw it as hard as he could, slashing Ada's bonds and freeing her. She fell onto a cushioning bag of rubbish, and Leon called to her,

"You okay?"

"I've been better," she replied. Suddenly, laughter came from Saddler's mouth, and both of them turned to seem him.

"What's so funny?" Leon asked contemptuously.

"Oh, I think you know," said Saddler, "the 'American prevailing' is a cliché that only happens in your Hollywood movies. Oh, Mr. Kennedy, you entertain me. To show my appreciation, I will awaken you from your world of cliché." Just then, he opened his mouth, revealing a gross eyeball. Leon turned serious; he gripped his Broken Butterfly more carefully, ready to strike at any moment.

"Ada, get back," he warned, and she got up and ran away. Saddler's head burst forth from his body, the eyeball still in his mouth. The head was attached to a limb, and three blades appeared on his face in a triangle. Four other limbs burst from his neck, and his right arm turned to a tentacle. He looked a like a huge and very ugly spider-like monster. And he was charging at Leon.

Leon ran in the other direction, headed for a switch on a raised platform. He didn't know what the switch did, but it had to be better than trying to kill Saddler alone. He climbed quickly up onto the platform, and gripped the lever. He turned around, saw Saddler coming, prayed this switch did something, and flipped it. At first it did nothing, and Leon raised his magnum, ready to fire. Then, a roll of steel girders came swinging around and knocked Saddler of his… whatever he was walking on. Saddler buckled and fell, the eyeball in his mouth looking around wildly. Leon's eyes widened. That was it! The eyeball!

Leon raised his magnum and pumped six lead shots into Saddler's mouth-eye, and Saddler roared in rage. He regained his strength, and swung a limb at Leon. Leon ducked, jumping off the platform and weaving between Saddler's "legs". Leon made a hard right, sprinting across a bridge leading to another platform. Strangely, a stoplight was on it, and before Leon could wonder what it was for, it turned red, and the bridge folded beneath him.

Leon's quick reflexes kicked in, and he jumped for all he was worth to other side, scrambling onto the platform. Turning around, he looked just in time to duck under a steel girder as it passed over his head. He saw Saddler gearing up to throw another one, and he pulled his Semi-Automatic Rifle off his back. Aiming carefully, Leon saw another eyeball at the joint of one of Saddler's limbs. Quickly, Leon fired off a couple shots, hindering Saddler and making him crumble. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye; it was Ada, and she was holding a rocket launcher.

"Use this," she shouted as she chucked it onto the platform below. Quickly, Leon climbed down and dashed for it. He picked it up, and aimed it at where Saddler previously lay, only to find that he was no longer there. Suddenly, there was a crash, and Leon fell backward as Saddler landed not five feet from him. Leon scrambled to re-aim the rocket launcher. Saddler was charging fast, and Leon was almost done for… but he pulled the trigger, sending the missile straight for Saddler's mouth-eye.

Direct hit.

Saddler crumpled from the blast, his limbs falling off and he himself blackening with fire from the explosion. Leon discarded the launcher, and saw a small vial with a timer on it laying next to Saddler's remains. He bent over to pick it up, but then felt cold, hard metal pushing against his skull.

"Sorry, Leon," came Ada's voice, "hand it over."

"Ada," Leon said a little distastefully, "you do know what this is?" Leon handed her the sample as he said this, and her only reply was a smug grunt. Then, her face turned fearful. She pointed to something behind Leon, shouting.

"Leon! Look out!" She screamed, and Leon looked behind him just in time to see a remaining tentacle from Saddler's body stab through his stomach and out the other side, lifting him up into the air.

"You may have defeated me," A distorted voice said, "But you will never… get the satisfaction… of walking away from it…" The tentacle fell, along with Leon. His wounded form crashed onto the platform, and Ada rushed towards him. The elevator on the other platform across from them dinged, and Ashley rushed out. Ada saw Ashley running toward them, and knew she'd have to split. She rested some keys on Leon's shoulder and ran for the edge of the platform, diving over it, onto a helicopter, and, though she would admit it to know one, crying.

Ashley got to Leon in his last moments.

"Leon! Oh… my God…" she said, tears pouring down her face.

"Ashley… take this…" he said, raising up the keys Ada had left him, "There's a cave at the bottom… of the elevator… inside, there's a jet ski… get out…" and with that, Leon S. Kennedy died.

Ashley's cries could be heard across Spain, and she sat there for several more seconds, grieving over the hero she'd admired, and even loved. Eventually, though, earthquakes shook the platform, and smoke rose from the base nearby. Tears still pouring, she tore for the cave, jumping off the elevator halfway. She sprinted to the Jet Ski, riding out of the cave, out of the base, and eventually out of Spain. She then pulled a gun out of her skirt, a gun that had once belonged to the best friend she'd ever known, a gun that would stay with her until she died, a gun that reflected the way she felt inside… the Broken Butterfly.

(I've wanted to write an RE4 fic for a while; I just never found the time. Since I don't have too much time now, this is the best I can do, and if you didn't like it, you're gonna have to deal. Reviews are welcome and in demand, so leave em! Leave one right now!)


End file.
